Child abduction is a major problem at this time and the number being abducted is growing each year. In fact, as many as 150,000 children are reported missing in the United States alone each year. Many of the abductions occur under circumstances wherein the child is in the company of a parent, such as at a shopping mall, but the parent is preoccupied otherwise, such as in shopping, and the child is abducted in a moment of inattention to it.
The present invention relates to an electronic monitoring apparatus for coping with this problem. One object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of this nature by which a parent can locate his or her child if the child becomes separated from the parent, or is perhaps shielded from the parent by an obstruction. Another object is to provide an apparatus of this nature whereby the parent can monitor the child's presence at all times, even at times of distraction or inattention, and then locate the child when it becomes separated or shielded from the parent. Still another object is to provide an apparatus of this nature whereby the parent can interrupt an abductor in the act of abduction, and moreover, draw attention to him on the part of those who may be in his presence at the time of the act. A still further object is to provide an apparatus of this nature which enables the parent to frighten or confuse the abductor, even while he is in the midst of his act, and hopefully to cause him to release the child. Other objects include the provision of an apparatus of this nature which is equally suitable for monitoring other personnel, such as patients in a nursing home or a hospital, or prisoners in the company of police or prison officials; and also for monitoring articles or pets in the supervision of someone equipped with the apparatus. Still other objects will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows hereafter.